United as One
by Liarra
Summary: When the Lupin's house burnt down, neither James nor Sirius expected their life to be changed so severely. Because of that, because of *that* they met Remus. A miserable, punk-like person who transfers to Hogwarts in their sixth year.
1. Prolouge: James

**Author's Note: **When looking at the 'Published' date above, you may notice that this was first published in 2003. For those of you who are reading this now, post-2012, there may be a couple of reasons why you are reading it. Perhaps you were looking through some backlog, or you've found my account and liked another one of my stories so decided to check this out. Or perhaps, once I've posted my story which is currently called 'The Burning Truth' but which I will have to soon rename as that title is absolutely abysmal, you are interested in checking out the story that inspired that one. Who knows, but either way, I hope you enjoy this unfinished story from my childhood. Yes, that's right, I wrote this when I was 11. I'm now 20. That's a lot of years ago…

Of course, I don't own this universe.

* * *

The day when we volunteered to take in the Lupins started out as a normal day. It was the summer holidays of my fifth year, meaning next year I was going to be in my sixth year. It was a Sunday and my mother insisted we go to church. Before she married my father, she had been very religious and still like to go to church sometimes. Her father had been a minister who had taken his job very seriously, so, in turn, she did as well.

So, that morning she tried to convince me to wear my best robe, but I refused. I just wore my normal ones. I usually get my way in this house without much fuss, so that's why I didn't fall in. My parents did group apparating to the church and my brother and I arrived at the church with no hassle. Then, like normal, we took our usual seats at the front and waited for the beginning, or, in my case, the end.

Near the end, the minister brought up something important. Not to me, not yet, but to everyone religious there.

"As some of you know, the Lupin family's house burnt down a last night. They are in need of a place to stay until they can get a house of their own. This will probably take a while. They weren't taken by their neighbors because they are thought rather unlucky. You will not be taking in the whole Lupin family, but just the mother, the daughter and, yes, the son. Unfortunetly, Mr. Lupin died in the fire. All who wish to attend his funeral, it is at noon tommorrow. Anyone who wishes to take them in, please raise your hand."

Nobody raised their hand.

"Anybody?" still, nobody raised their hand. The minister was getting anxious. My mother looked around furiously. She put on a rebellious face then stood up.

"I'll take them, father. None of the rest of you need to worry about exposing yourself to young Mr. Lupin." said my mother. there was mutters of releif around the church. I had begun to wonder somewhere in that scene why nobody wanted to take them in. It seemed there was something wrong with the son. Was he deforemed? The ladies in the church were somewhat biased against deformed peopl, but no, someone would've taken him in. Then it struck me. Someone *was* taking him in, my family! I instantly forgot about *his* problem and what it was.

Now, I guess I'll have to explain who I am. I am James Potter, best friend of Sirius Black, and the most unlucky person in the world. I was now stuck with *him*, whoever he is besides the Lupin's son. Maybe he isn't so bad, but he has to be if all the ladies protest against him being here. Anyways, about me. I go to Hogwarts school of Witchraft and Wizardry, although I only study Wizardry, since I'm not a witch. Not that I have anything against them. In fact there are some I really enjoy-er, like. Such as Lily Evans. You should see that girl, and when you did, your biased opinion of witches would change. And, as a special offer, she's nice as well, not something you often find in extremely pretty girls. I haven't asked her on a date yet, though. I can't wait until the time I do, though. Anyways, about me. Well, I'm amazingly good looking and the most fantastic chaser the world has ever seen. But I'm a coward. For all my dangerous stunts, I still haven't asked Lily out on a date. I guess it's the chance that she'd say no. If I don't have confidence in myself when I ask out a girl, she always says no. And I don't want Lily Even to say no. Sirius says that when it comes to Lily Evens, I could talk forever...And that I've got one serious crush. But I don't think it's a crush, I think I'm in love. But I can talk about Lily later. But now I have other matters to discuss.

Like the night when I met *him*.


	2. Chapter 1: Mrs Potter

United as One  
  
Yes, i know, bad title. Or crappy. Whichever you choose to acknowledge.  
~*~  
  
"Mellissa, why did you do that?" asked Robert, my husband.  
  
"I guess my temper just got the better of me. Come on Robert. You can make the boy a shack or something to stay in on the full moon. It wouldn't be too hard. Please Robert." I begged. I could not lose face. If I didn't hold out my promise to a family in need, I would never forgive myself. He sighed.  
  
"It's not that Mel. Mr. Lupin... Mr. Lupin isn't the kindest of people."  
  
"Weren't you listening Robert? He's dead."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Well what? You want to turn out a family with no hope onto the streets?"  
  
"When you put it that way... Fine Mel. We'll do it."  
  
"That's the spirit! A few extra people won't hurt. Come now, help me set the table."  
  
"Yes mother." said Robbie with a wry grin on his face. I gave a smile back.  
  
I took out my best tablecloth that my mother gave me on my birthday last year. I took out my best china and cleaned up convincing everyone to help. My family has never been keen on cleaning, neither am I, but that's another matter. The rest of the day was filled with cleaning, cooking and more cleaning. If the radio hadn't been on my favourite radio station I would have been bored out of my skull.  
  
It finally got dark and I gently, politly (more like ordered) everyone to clean up. Then we just sat in the living room just waiting for them to arrive. Then, as if by some miracle, they did.  
  
"James, answer the door."  
  
"Yes mum." the little sweetheart opened it just like I asked. When they came into the lounge, I gave them a quick looking-over like I do with all my guests.  
  
Mrs. Lupin looked quite bedraggled at the moment, or maybe it was a permanent look. She had reddish brown hair streaked with grey and she looked old, and yet young at the same time. I sensed that she was a person who, if let, could be quite loose.  
  
The daughter of the house was a very pretty girl with her strawberry blonde hair running down to her shoulders. At the moment she was wearing worn-out jeans and I couldn't help but noticing how well she fit in them. I glanced over my shoulder to see Damion all out staring. I stiffled a smile. She really was a beautiful young girl.  
  
Then my eyes fell on young Mr. Lupin, the one with the problem. He could be a very handsome young man, I thought. He really could. He had brown hair and smoky blue-grey eyes that had a closed up look about them. He was muscular and was wearing a grey shirt and baggey pants. Muggle clothes, was one thought that came to my mind. Ultimately, he didn't look very friendly.  
  
I put on a welcoming smile and stood up to greet the Lupins.  
  
"Mellissa Potter. You?"  
  
"Delia Lupin, this is Anna and this-" she stiffened, "is Remus." Anna looked to her mother.  
  
"I could have introduced myself you know."  
  
"Yes. Doesn't matter, I did it." the young girl sighed.  
  
"I'm Robert Potter." said Robbie.  
  
"Bond. James, Bond." said the younger of my sons in his own goofy way. Anna giggled.  
  
"Damion. You can call me-" my son paused for a moment, "Damion." he said defeatedly. Anna had to laugh at this too.   
  
"Com, Del. Get yourself seated. I think supper must be ready."  
  
After everyone was seated I went to the kitchen to get the food. I had turkey in the oven. I popped my head in there. Just right. I took it out smiling. Robert sometimes said that I had sixth sense when it came to cooking, and then he'd think about it and say something like, "Actually with most things *really*." I'd always laugh at this, though it's true. When i came in, everyone was chatting, so this made my grin wider. Except Remus. I thought, and the grin faltered a bit.  
  
"It's beautiful." said Delia.  
  
"Mum's an artist." said Anna.  
  
"Ah." I said. Then the three females got into a discussion leaving the poor men with nothing to say. Their only choice was to listen. We talked about anything and everything. Aparently Anna has a crush on a boy at school and last week he had asked her out on a date. The girl was thrilled.  
  
After dessert when everyone looked tiered and I wanted to have a more private disscussion with Delia.  
  
"You kids go to bed while us boring adults talk a little longer, kay?"  
  
"Yes mum." corrosed the boys as they instantly headed up to bed. Anna looked at her mother who nodded ad she followed. Remus rolled his eyes and did the same.  
  
"Silencio!" I whispered under my breathe. Now no one could hear in.  
  
"Thank you for taking us in. I thought we'd have to stay on the streets."  
  
"Oh, don't say that." I said blushing furiously.  
  
"It's true."  
  
It was quiet for a moment before I brought up the question we were all ying to know. "How did it happen?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The fire."  
  
"I-I can't say. Not now." she shivered, "I'l tell you some other time."  
  
~*~  
Some mystery surrounds the Lupin family. Oo! Of course I know what it is. Another short one. Just to tell you. I'll be doing most of them in scenes. (Chapters, I mean.) So, read and review. I need ur input! Constructyive critisism welcome. So are compliments. In have a... motto? You review mine, I'll review yours.  
  
Jellybean 


	3. Chapter 2: Sirius

United as One  
  
In which Sirius meets the son of the devil. (Remus).  
  
~*~  
  
I tapped my foot again and again which was annoying Funchesca, my self-named sister.   
  
"Will you stop that Sirius?" I kept tapping my foot. Why shouldn't I? Especially if my goal in my house is to drive my sister crazy. When I'm at school, my subsitutes are the teachers.... and my friends. I just love to watch Peter waddling around pulling his hair. Then I remembered. James hadn't owled my all summer. I just sat there for a moment trying to think of excuses. I'm brilliant at excuses. The most reasonable one was that he was dead, but since I was his best friend wouldn't they tell me? And besides, James will never die. I'm going to die first, we all know that.  
  
There was a loud screech as the car pulled to a stop. I hopped out and took out my trunk. Funch was looking at me funny. I hate sisters. They're always looking at you like you've got a huge spot in the middle of your nose. Me, of course, I don't have one of those. No pimple has ever seen my face, no siree!  
  
"What, Funch?"  
  
"Don't call me that! Besides, you have a spot growing on your nose." my eyes widened. No! No! I covered my nose with my hand and she laughed. "Just kidding. Or am I? And besides the spot you look like you're about to cry. Softie." With that she turned away and did her prissie walk. I scowled. My sister is the most evil person in the world. I headed towards the barrier and rushed in.  
  
"Si!" I heard a familiar voice yell.  
  
"James! I thought you were dead!"  
  
"I might as well have been! The idiot at my house took up the whole house. I couldn't go anywhere. I swear, he must have skulls and buried treasure in his room." my best friend clenched his fists in an angry gesture.  
  
"What?" my best friend looked surprised.  
  
"Haven't I told you?"  
  
"How? You haven't owled me all summer!" James started blushing.  
  
"Sorry about that. I've had no time, and when I did, mum was using my owl."  
  
"So what's been happening?" I asked as we started to the train."  
  
"Well, we went to church and this guy's house burnt down and we had to take in the family. I can't beleive mum offered to. Though, now that I think of it, Anna's real nice. And pretty too, except she's going out with a guy from her old school. And I have Lily."  
  
"Not yet." I reminded him.  
  
"Right. Anyways, the guy, Remus, is a total jerk. I'd swear he was a murderer." I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No really!" said James.  
  
"Sure. And 'sides, what wrong with punk/goth stuff anyways? I tried it once and it's real cool. You wear all this makeup though. Personally I think my natural beauty is better but-"  
  
"We get the point, Si." He shook his head. "I guess you'd have to meet the guy."  
  
"Then why don't you get me to." His eyes widened.  
  
"You're kidding!"  
  
"No, I'm not." I looked around for a moment. "Where is he?" James shrugged.  
  
"I dunno." then he looks around and sighs. "Over there. Be careful." he pats my back and heads towards the now spotted Peter. Now I'm nervous. I don't know what to do. I said I wanted to get to know the guy, but all the sudden I was nervous. I am not a person who gets nervous talking to people. I got used to it by the time I got into Preschool, even then I was popular. I'm glad I was, Preschoolers can be really mean sometimes. One kid was teased constantly, I was a bit of a softie when I first met James back then. We were both going to a muggle school so we'd respect them. It worked, especially on James. He never would'a liked Lily if he was prejudiced against muggles.  
  
I took a deep breathe and took the plunge. Little did I know that this one little thing would make my life a lot more confusing, which I didn't need at all at the moment.  
  
"Hey, um, can I sit here?" I asked nervously. I sounded a lot like a first year. I did *not* want to sound like a first year.  
  
"Sure." I heard a muffled voice from a guy just sitting there, hands folded over his chest. I could see what James meant now. Very well.  
  
"I'm Sirius Black, you?" when he looked up, I saw a fleeting expression of surprise as though he were surprised I'd want to talk to him. It was weird, but i just waved it off.  
  
"Remus Lupin."  
  
"Cool name." a look of realization struck my face. "Hey, we're both canines!"  
  
"What?" he said, looking a tad bit alarmed.  
  
"Well, there's Sirius, the Dog Star, and Remus, the guy brought up by wolves, and Lupin, wolf!" I grinned. "Cool!"  
  
"I'm surprised you know any of this stuff." said Rem (I'm already starting to call the guy nicknames, and this has got to be the most unfriendly person I have ever met!), a wry grin on his face.  
  
"Yeah, well, when your best friend doesn't owl you for a month and you're grounded for the summer, plus there's no TV, you can't listen to the radio and you're locked in your room with a load of books-" I took a deep breath, "Well, you, learn things."  
  
"You sound like you've been wanting to say that for a long time." He's a pretty understanding person, I thought analyzing him.  
  
"i have." I leaned back on the chair and we had a comfortable silence for a moment. He didn't seem like the Holy Terror to me, not at all, just... Miserable.  
  
After that we had a bit of polite conversation. I had to earn his trust before we could really be friends, and I sensed he did not trust easily.  
  
Then the door slammed open. "Si! Come out here. Where the heck have you been. You missed the snack lady! And Cecile wants to talk to you." It was James. I sighed.  
  
"Nanny's calling." I smiled and rolled my eyes." James looked offended. When the door shut, the question that I could tell had been on his mind popped out of his mouth.  
  
"So how is he?"  
  
"He's a cool guy, and no, he isn't punk. I asked him and he looked at me like I was crazy then he said, 'Punks die their hair pink.' He really seems nice just... Miserable."  
  
"Miserable! Miserable! I'm the one who should seem miserable! He's taken over the house!" I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Whatever." James patted me on the shoulder.  
  
"You'll understad it my way eventually. When you get to know the creep."  
  
"Or like him better." I muttered.  
  
"Oi."  
~*~  
  
So, how do you think of the Sirius chapter? How am I with all the different veiws? I want answers, people! Sorry. But anyways, plz R/R! 


	4. Chapter 3: Lily

Author's note: I'm sorry people. I'm not going to do a Remus one for quite a while because that would spoil the whole thing!  
  
United as One  
~*~  
  
We all sat down. And we all watched. For the fifth time in a row. Every year we waste 20 minutes of just staring at a stool with a whole bunch of little kids. I grumbled.  
  
"What's wrong Lils?" asked Kelly, her large hazel eyes wide in earnest. That's Kelly, she's a lot like a teddy bear. Cute, huggable, loveable, and trustable. Her hazel eyes, peachy skin and chestnut brown hair just add to the affect that she wears on her face.  
  
"What's wrong is that this is taking forever." that's Tiara, the beauty of our group. Startling blue eyes and black hair with ivory skin.  
  
"I asked *her*, not you Tiara!" said Kally angrily.   
  
"Well, it's true, isn't it?"  
  
"Yup." then something caught my eye and I turned that way very slowly. That first year was very tall. He actually seemed a lot like a sixth year. I shook my head. No, it couldn't be. Then a thought struck me, he's an exchange student! A very handsome exchange student. I nudged Kelly, who nudged Tiara in turn. Then I pointed and watched as their mouths slowly gaped open.  
  
I absoloutely agreed with them. He was beautiful. We just stared as the line moved forward. Finally there was only one person left-  
  
"Lupin, Remus!" he walked up to the hat in a silent sullen manner.  
  
"Gryffindor!" we grinned. He was in our house. We giggled as he passed by. This usually made them uncomfortable. He just tensed up. We looked at each other.  
  
"I can't beleive it!" we heard James Potter mutter a few seats down. We snapped our heads over to his side of the table. He leaned back, then forward again.  
  
"First he takes over my house, then he has to go to my school, and now he's in the same house as me!"  
  
"How?" asked Kelly.  
  
"Everywhere I go, he's there, I want to go to my room and he's talking to Damion in there. I want to sleep, and his music is on full blast!"  
  
"Sounds like you're banning yourself, James." said Sirius.  
  
"I'm not Si! Why have you been on that creep's side ever since I told you about him?"  
  
"Because. He sounds reasonable." the two best friends glared at each other. My friends and I glanced at each other. One thought was forming in all our minds simultaneously. This was going to be one interesting year.  
  
______________________  
I know, it's really, really, really short. But there's not much stuff for Lily.  
  
In the next Chapter...  
  
Professor McGonagall 


	5. Chapter 4: Professor McGonagall

United as One  
~*~  
  
'Anita looked around to the left and to the right. Her lover held her to him and whipered in his deep husky voice. "I love you my sweet never leave me again." she looked into his daring eyes. "I have never left you, you just-'  
  
The bell rang. I slammed my book closed and shoved it into my desk. I stood up and regained my posture. Then I noticed it. *It* was sitting already. *It* had seen me read what i would call in front of people "A trashy romance novel". But *it* didn't say anything. It just waited. When I realized what I was doing I mentally wacked myself on my head. It was a student! This student was a person and a perfect example of an animagi. He was a person. I kept repeating this to myself. I did not want to turn out like Snape. I wanted to be fair, not biased.  
  
Soon, students started filing in. As usual, Potter and Black sat together as well as Evans, McTrucio, Belrum. I smiled at the three girls, and they smiled back. I have always liked those children. Calm, quiet, peaceful, never causing any truble. If only all my students were like that. I glanced over all the seats, and in seeing they were all full, I stood up.  
  
"Hello class. I hope you remeber who I am. For those who don't, I am Professor McGonagall, your Transfiguration teacher." then I started on the speech I usually do on the first year. "Unlike other years, this year we will start with a review to make sure everyone knows the amount of material expected of a sisxth year." After a breif flick of my wand, each student received a various assortment of materials for this experiment. "Your first assignment, turn a peice of hay into a needle." I hovered my eyes over each student. "Any complaints." No one said anything. "Good."  
  
I walked around watching students who had perfected this over the last few years easily do this. "I am pleased to see that you have no trouble doing your first assignment that you have ever had in this class. "Now, I wat you to turn this into a carrot." I heard my voice start to fade in my ears, though I knew to everyone else it was as loud as ever.  
  
I started to think. Mr. Lupin was going to put a bt of a complication on my life. I looked at the boys perfectly made pile. I thought he would be uneducated, but apparently he is not. I fondly remembered Delia from her time at Hogwarts. She was every teacher's dream. Sweet, kind and forever in awe of her teachers. She was also quite popular. I also remember Jacob Lupin, a horrible child. I could hardly beleive that Delia agreed to marry him. That man! He was terribly horrible. The day after the night when he had asked her hand in marrige she looked extremely frightened.  
  
I heard an explosion. I scanned the room. It was Pettigrew, and on one of the simplest experiments. "Pettigrew!" I waved my wand and cleared the table. I leaned on his table. "Didn't expect that we'd do this again did you? Your friends were smart in practicing. In school, in life. You must always be prepared. Understand?" the poor boy nodded his head. I turned. The boy will never learn, I'm sure. If only he were more like Potter and Black or possibly an EMB, meaning Evans, McTrucio, and Belrum. I shook my head. He would not get a very good job. And he deffinetly couldn't be a spy. He is not the loyal sort. I have never particularely liked that boy. He's like... a rat. He even smells like one, I thought. Not that I purposely smell rats. Only when I have to.  
  
By the end of the hour we had completed all the experiments. "Good, now we have time to talk about what we are going to be doing this year. This year, we will be working on becoming animagi with Professor Snape. We'll do other things of course, for we will not be able to do this all year, but it will be our main project. If successful, all the sixth year students will have an animagi form." Everyone began whispering excitedly. I smiled at all of my students. The end bell rang. "Break, we'll have more in the next couple of days." I sat down in my chair and waited for the last student to leave.  
  
'imagined it...'  
_____________________________  
So what do you think of McGonagall? R/R!  
  
Oh yeah. Disclaimer: I hereby declare ALL of this content NOT MINE! Thank you. 


	6. Chapter 5: Anna

United as One  
~*~  
  
Like I always do, I'm going to intrduce myself before anything else. My name is Anna Lupin. I like music and books, and I know something nobody else does. Nobody else wants to notice. I love my brother... as a brother. As a lover I'd choose Dami but it's a bit late for that, I'm already going steady with Chase.  
  
But back to my brother, he is one of the sweetest, nicest and most loyal guys I know in the world. But you have to earn his trust first, and that's not easy. After being hated and betrayed all his life he finds it hard to live in this world. I can still remember vividly when he tried to kill himself last year. He thought he was useless and no one would care if he died, in fact, he thought people would be happy. Not me. I begged him not to do it and he reluctantly agreed.  
  
I guess I shouldn't tell anything about him, but I want the world to know that not all werewolves are bad. I winced, that word has always represented evil in every one of *them*, except my brother. I have this feeling at the pit of my stomach that he would do anything to keep me safe. Risking his own life, his career... Just not other people.  
  
I also remember when he was going out with Sandy Barmash, he was hopelessly in love with her, but then when she found out she turned her back from him and he lost his grip on the world.  
  
He also used to sing and play the guitar, when no one was looking of course. But when Sandy broke up with him he totally lost himself and closed himself up and hardly ever spoke to anyone, and if he did, it was a rude comment that pissed whoever heard it off. It had hurt me like hell to see him like this.  
  
I've always had the vague feeling that I was his mother emotionally. Our real mother hated him, and the only reaon they kept was because I was in devastation when he was gone. I've always loved the kid and if he died I'd freak. But I can't babysit him anymore. He's a big boy now. He goes to a school where muggles just can't go unless they know and they're invited. yep. You guessed it, I'm a muggle. I go to Corey & Corey graduating school. I'll finish this year then I plan to go to school in America. Harvard, or Yale maybe. But it has to be one of the best. Then i'll learn as much about witches and wizards as I can. I don't know what I plan to do with this knowledge but I'll do something with it. Maybe I'll become an ambassador between muggles and witches. I don't know but I have a feeling that it's important.  
  
Whenever I'm alone I find that I tend to ponder. About life, Remus, Sandy, school, math questions. You name it, I'll ponder over it. Not that I have much time for that. I'm quite popular so I often have friends on the phone or I'm talking to them on msn, or, I could be doing my homework there.   
  
I'll guess you'd never guess what my greatest fear in life is. I'll give you a hint. It's not being eaten by my brother, I know that won't happen. One day I somehow wound up in the wolf's den (or the basement) during the full moon, and he didn't eat me. He just didn't. It was awful scary though. And, have you ever looked at a fully grown wolf up close? They're beautiful, at least Remus is. The slender muscles, the sleek shiny fur. And he looked so sad. Just like Remus.  
  
It's kind of scary, really. To see such a beautiful creature this sad. But that's not the point. My greatest fear is to be a Mary Sue. Ugh. I shudder at the thought. I've read some books and there are perfectionists in them, and perfectionists are scary. The one thing I don't want out of me is to be perfect.  
  
Besides, there's no such thing as perfect. I'm not perfect, that's for sure. Some people are perfect in their features but then they're usually terrible people, yet sometimes there are wonderful people but they think that they are nothing near even pretty.  
  
You when I was thinking about pondering? Well I'm pondering right now. On my bed, an hour before school. I got up and checked my homework. like usual, I had it done. I gathered it up and stuffed it into my backpack. I threw it over my shoulder and headed downstairs. I had a breif look at my watch, and after doing so I fouind out that my bus was to be arriving in three minutes. I got a quick snack and ran as fast as I could.  
  
"Anna! What the heck! Slow down already!" yelled my my best friend Jane.  
  
"Slowing down!" then I saw the bus. "Eep! Getting faster!" I ran with all my might towards the bus stop. As soon as I got there I plopped down for a second. Thankfully, the bus got there just about a second after I did and not earlier. Jane and I walked onto the bus.  
  
The first class that day would be homeroom, like usual. Mrs. Fronkontein was up at the board and she had seemed to pop out of thin air. Which she did, I knew she was a witch. She started yabbering bout what was going to be done during ect. ect. ect. Plain and simple? There is no plain and simple when it comes to Mrs. 'Tein.  
  
Then we had Math, SS, and a whole bunch of other stuff. Then Lunch, PE... I forget the rest. The day just went on as a blur. but I remember all the homework assigned. As soon as I got home I ran into my bedroom, but as I was running up the stairs, as though a second thought, I headed toward Remus's bedroom. Then I saw something that I thought he'd thrown out.  
  
His guitar.  
  
~*~  
  
What do you think? Did you ever expect Remus to be a quiet person inside? I did. Not. It just came out like that. I beleive he's a good person and I suck at making anyone purely evil. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Okay, that was stupid. Buh bye! R/R!  
  
~Jellybean 


	7. Chapter 6: Remus

United as One  
~*~  
  
If I happened to tell you my life story you would do one of two things. a)You would look at me in disgust and back up, b)You would shake your head sympathetically and call the Ministry of Magic to lock me up. That's why I never tell it. I never even bathe in memories or wonder what life would have been like if I hadn't been bitten. Not making any sense? Well, I'll tell you something that'll make you jump out of your boots in fright. I'm a werewolf. A bloodthirsty, evil, cruel werewolf. I almost never remember, and when I do it's too painful to hold onto it.  
  
I scribbled a bit more onto my paper. Then something startled me. It was a voice. I was sure it couldn't possibly be talking to me so I kepy scribbling.  
  
"Hey! Aren't you gonna answer me?" I looked up and found myself looking into the face of Sirius Black. He had his arms crossed out in front of his chest. "Well? You deaf or something?"  
  
"Hi?" it came out sounding like a question. Sirius grinned.  
  
"Good, I got an answer from you. Anyways, can you help me on that DADA quiz Friday?" I was surprised. I hadn't heard of a quiz!  
  
"What quiz?"  
  
"Oh, it's a pop quiz. James and I heard the staff talking about it. So will you?" Rock, I thought, keep your face like a rock. Then Sirius did something really unexpected. He got down on his knees and groveled. "Please, I know that you don't want to but I need your help or I'll fail it!" I sighed. Hogwarts was more difficult than I had thought it would be.  
  
"Fine." Sirius got up and put his hands together and mouthed the words "Thank you". Then he started walking away when he suddenly turned around. "When?" I was somewhat taken aback by this.  
  
"What?" Sirius looked a tad bit annoyed.  
  
"Well, if you're going to help me there has to be a time when we'll do it. Unless you're thinking of running away from me." It had never crossed my mind. It was hard to beleive that someone as popular as Sirius Black was afraid of me saying no. Probably just wants good marks, I thought.  
  
"After supper tomorrow." Sirius grinned.   
  
"Thanks, bye." and he ran off. Then I did what I was expecting to do, my homework.  
* * *  
I sat in the library looking around tenatively. I was a bit worried-just a bit. What if he didn't show up? What if it was all just a joke of Potter's? I knew he was out to get me. I don't really know why Potter hates me so much. Maybe he knows? I shook my head. Impossible.  
  
"Hey Lupin." I heard a whisper behind me. My head snapped behind me. He put his finger to his lips and beckoned to me. I raised my eyebrow. Then he whispered, "I don't want anyone to see, it'd ruin my reputation if I were seen studying." I rolled my eyes, but I followed anyways. He put his hand over my eyes and I tapped my foot.  
  
"Done yet?"  
  
"Nope." we stood there a few more minutes. "Now I am." he announced. I stepped in. It was a small room that I'd never seen before. Not that I would, I've only been here a little while. Not even a whole term. Not even till Hallowe'en.  
  
"Okay," he said, "Now we start." and we did. I went over it with him again and again until he had everything perfect. When he was done that, he grinned. "Done now." he said. I shook my head.  
  
"Three more times." Sirius groaned, but did as I said. Finally we were finished. I looked at him and then asked something that I had been wondering for quite a while.  
  
"Why does James hate me?" Sirius squirmed a bit.  
  
"He doesn't hate he's just..." I looked at him expectantly. He sighed. "Out to get you."  
  
"Yeah, but *why*?"  
  
"No idea." I grumbled. I hated it when my questions were left unanswered.  
  
"You asked me a question," he said, "So I get to ask you one." he continued before I had a chance to object, "Why have you been skulking around all the time?" I was surprised.  
  
"Me? I'm not skulking around!"  
  
"Then what do you call hiding in the corners dazed and careful and looking at everyone suspiciously and glaring?"  
  
"Just that." Sirius huffed. I looked at my watch. I had gotten it specially made for magic by me. "Well look at the time! Better get going." I walked out of the room before Sirius had a chance to say anything. After a while I heard Sirius storm out beghind me, grumbling. When I got to the common room I headed straight to my dorm and when I got there I saw a strangely shaped package waiting on my bead. I opened it.  
  
It was my guitar.  
____________________________________________________________  
Interesting, huh? Remus is kinda weird though. 


	8. Chapter 7: James

United as One  
~*~  
I shoveled sponful after spoonful of food into my mouth. It was a wonder I wasn't fat. In fact, I was the skinniest person I knew. And if I though about it I would realize that everyone on my father's side is. You know what's really weird? All my descendants were on the father's side. I looked at Si. I was mad at him at the moment. He was being nice to that asshole Lupin. At that very moment he waved at him and called to him. Lupin rolled his eyes, denied and sat alone on another bench. He should be grateful that Sirius was trying to be his friend.  
  
If this was anyone but me I'd say that i was jealous. Of what? I wonder. That idiot is nothing to be jealous over! He has no friends, he's always getting into trouble and-hell, even the teachers didn't like him!  
  
But Sirius likes him.  
  
And I'm Sirius's best friend! I didn't know what I was angry at. There was some kind of insane jealousy that was seeming to take over me. I didn't like it. I was not the jealous kind of person. When I looked at Sirius he looked sorely disappointed that he had turned down his offer. I hated that. He turned to me then, like I was only second best.  
  
"What's wrong, James?" he asked, a look of pure confusion on his face.  
  
"Why are you hanging out with that guy? He's a jerk!"  
  
"Jeez James, don't you think I can choose my friends? And what is it about him that you don't like?"  
  
"I just... don't trust him." I said unable to come up with a better answer.  
  
"And he doesn't trust me. Wonderful relationship, eh? I know he's better than that but it's taking time." My best friend shook his head. "He is so weird."  
  
"And you aren't?"  
  
"er... Yah."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"You have a very wrong opinion of yourself."  
  
"Maybe that's wrong but... I'm extremely handsome and my brilliance is to the extreme!"  
  
"You wish." Sirius looked confused.  
  
"Me? Confused? No no, I think you're thinking about you."  
  
"I know who is." I grinned and looked towards Lily Evan's direction." she looked up at me and winked. She had winked! My eyes widened.  
  
"Did you see that Si, she winked at me!" I was really excited and I forgot about Remus Lupin for the moment. Sirius grinned widely.  
  
"Sweet!" He gave me a little shove. "Go on, talk to her! Ask her out!"  
  
"I don't know Si..."  
  
"Oh come on, Potter, don't be a wimp!"  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"Then go get her, mate!" I looked at him strangely and he gave me another little shove in her direction. I gathered up my courage and braced myself for the big no. I walked toward her. They were all looking at me and giggling. Suddenlt I got extreme butterflies in my stomach like never before. I bit my lip. This was going to be hard.  
  
"Hi." how original, I scolded myself.  
  
"Hi James." she said.  
  
"So, uh, do you mind if I sit here?"  
  
"Nope." she said happily, you know, in that happy-go-lucky-girly kind of way.  
  
"Nope, I can't sit here or nope I can?"  
  
"You can." then she laughed. God, her laugh is beautiful. It's like the morning corous of birds to wake the world to the sun. Nervously I sat down.  
  
"So, um, Lily? Willyougooutwithme?" the words tumbled out of my mouth and I felt a blush rise to my face.  
  
"Sure James." She grinned. I got up, I felt dizzy.  
  
"Wow." I whispered. "Bye... See you at the lake?"  
  
"What about the Astronomy Tower?" she asked. My eyes grew wide.   
  
"Yeah, sure." I replied getting back my old smoothness now that she had said yes.  
  
"Eight, then?"  
  
"Eight." I confirmed.   
  
For the rest of the evening I felt as though I was floating on clouds. Head in the air. I didn't care about anything, not Remus, not grades, not work... nothing. I practically skipped to the Gryffindor Tower, I mean, how like me is that? I'll answer that for you, not like me at all.  
  
I then ran up to the dorm. Suddenly I stopped. I had heard something. Music. Someone was strumming on the guitar. I snuck up to the door and pressed my ear to the door. I heard someone sing. Sing! It was a male's voice. In fact it sounded like... Remus! Naw, it couldn't be. Just to be sure I opened the door. My suspicions were correct. It was true. He was sitting there, his hair falling over his face deeply concentrating on the music playing a guitar. Playing a guitar! My eyes widened. I shook my head, eyes still wide. He opened the door. I jumped.  
  
"How much did you hear?"  
  
"You playing the guitar." I snapped. He looked at me pleadingly.  
  
"Don't tell anyone okay?" I frowned."Please?"  
  
"Why not?" he shrugged.  
  
"Just don't."  
  
"Fine." I grumbled. And then I left, but the music I had heard kept playing and replaying over in my head.  
  
I went away,  
I'm not who I used to be  
Not then, not now,  
Together no more,  
I lie in death,  
Waiting for tomorrow to come,  
I wait,  
I watch,  
I hold my fears,  
They hold me for forever more  
~*~  
So? What do you think? Isn't it weird? Sirius is the kind and accepting one and James... Is not. I guess it's cause I like Sirius better than James. Don't know why, but I do. Oh well. This is my fic, plz reveiw it! 


	9. Chapter 8: Lily

United as One  
  
~*~  
  
"Lily! He's here!" my head swerved towards Kelly. All three of us were totally thrilled.   
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I squealed and then proceded in calming myself down. I have had a crush on James Potter since the first year. Of course I had dated other guys but James was special. He actually had a personality and a life. I wasn't his only thing and I was sure he'd keep living. he was just that kind of person who wasn't afraid to keep living just because he had a girlfriend. I'm not that kind either.  
  
"Lily." said James as he climbed up the stairs to the girls' dorms. "Do you happen to like Lilies?" he raised and eyebrow in his cute, cocky kind of way.   
  
"Maybe." I said with the exact same amount of cute'n cockyness.  
  
"Then will you maybe enjoy this?" he whipped out the most beautiful lillies that that I have ever seen! Their petals were so finely sculptured that they looked as though made by an artist. I could not hide the joy in my eyes.  
  
"Oh my god! They're my favourite. They're so beautiful!" He looked delighted that I liked them.  
  
"For you, Lily." I took them in my hands and gave him a great big hug. He was grinning. I waved at my friends as I left.  
  
"Where are we going James?"  
  
"Sh..." he put a finger to my lips, his eyes sparkling mischeviously. I grinned in response. He held my hand and I held his back. We started to walk around the school. I had no idea why. Why walk around the school anyways. When I kept walking as he stopped somewhere, he held out his hand to stop me. I turned my head to see what he was stopping at. It was a statue of an old hag. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. He grinned at me.  
  
"You should show respect to the old hag. You don't know what she can give you."   
  
"Give me?" He flashed me one of his brilliant grins.  
  
"Dessendium!" and a small passageway opened up large enough to fit a person. I felt my eyes widen.  
  
"James? What is this?"  
  
"The passageway to Hogsmead, my dear."  
  
"Hogsmead? Are you serious! Is this aloud?"  
  
"Of course it isn't aloud! But we can do it. Dumbledore won't mind." he reassured me.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yup." I glanced around and put my toe in first, then hopped in. I grabbed James. He stumbled a bit and fell in with me. We walked through the long tunnel. It was very romantic. James charmed a spell to rest above our heads for the whole time and we would talk. We would talk about everything and soon it was getting very intimate. I felt as though I'd known him for my whole life. We were walking with his arms around me and it was hard not to notice how perfectly I fit in his arms. After a while we came to the end of the passageway. I was a bit disapointed, but I hid it for James who seemed extremely excited. He held my hand and dragged me to the end. He unlocked the door and we ran through the cellar-The cellar of Honeydukes!-and went into the store itself.  
  
"Want anything Lils?" he asked me, a twinkle in his eye. I shook my head. "Then off to the Two Broomsticks." and so that's where we went next. James ordered me a butterbeer and we just went on talking.  
  
This went on for quite a few hours.  
  
When we split up at the dorm rooms, it was very romantic.   
  
"Lily?" he asked, not sounding sure of himself like he usually does, "Do you want to go out with me again?" I smiled.  
  
"Yes James. I'd like to go out with you again." We stayed stilled for a moment, and then we kissed. It was unlike anything I'd ever felt before. It was amazing! I knew this was going to last. When we both let go, we knew we would see each other again, and at that time already, we were in love. 


End file.
